


Предчувствие

by Anaquilibria



Series: 2018 || Mini R-NC-21 [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Children of Earth Compliant, Drama, Episode: s03e03 Gridlock, M/M, PWP, Tentacles, Time Travel, Xenophilia, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria
Summary: Прощания, много лет спустя.





	Предчувствие

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — «Children of Earth» (Торчвуд) / 03x03 «Gridlock» (Доктор Кто).
> 
> Бета — Короткий Хвост.
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2018 для команды геронтофилии.
> 
> Disclaimer: Torchwood and all related indicia are trademarks of Russell T Davies and BBC. ©

Янто просыпается от того, что кто-то настойчиво дёргает его.

— Прямо здесь, Джек? — тихо шипит он, косясь на спящих рядом Гвен и Риза; Гвен достался диван, Риз, как и они с Джеком, спит на полу, подложив куртку под голову.

Джек что-то бормочет во сне, ерошит носом волосы на его затылке, и только тогда Янто понимает, что не так.

Кто-то снова дёргает его, но это ощущение идёт изнутри, как будто его тянут за края мыслей, подталкивая куда-то, пытаясь привлечь внимание. Сильный телепат, острый разум, не факт, что человеческий, — Янто помнит это чувство с психотренинга в Торчвуде Один, но даже Ади, их самой сильной телепатке, никогда не удавалось что-то большее, чем едва заметный укол на грани подсознания.

Кто-то зовёт Янто за дверь.

Янто отползает в сторону, осторожно выпутавшись из тесных объятий Джека, садится и сразу чувствует подозрительный холодок на затылке. Проведя рукой по волосам, он нащупывает мокрое пятно. Опять.

— Фу, — одними губами говорит он в сторону Джека.

Тот продолжает спать как ни в чём не бывало, чуть сильнее сворачиваясь вокруг того места, где лежал Янто. Кому, спрашивается, и что Джек пытается доказать, сурово засыпая на спине со скрещёнными руками, если каждый раз наутро Янто едва выпутывается из его осьминожьих объятий.

Янто смотрит в сторону двери, и в животе оседает неприятное тяжёлое чувство; Джек, Гвен и Риз продолжают спать, и, видимо, кто бы ни стоял за дверью, ему нужен только Янто — или только до Янто он смог достучаться.

В любом случае, лучше выйти самому, чем ждать, пока этот кто-то войдёт сюда.

Янто поднимается и беззвучно идёт к выходу.

Первое, что он видит на улице — в темноте, сторонясь неяркого света фонарей, кто-то стоит.

Янто чувствует его взгляд.

Дверь едва слышно закрывается, и в светлое пятно навстречу Янто выходит женщина. Меньше всего Янто ожидал увидеть кого-то такого: обычную растрёпанную блондинку с волосами чуть выше плеч, в длинном сером пальто, футболке и забавных укороченных штанах.

— Янто Джонс! — восклицает женщина, улыбаясь ему, как хорошему знакомому, и так же радостно продолжает: — Ну и горазд же ты спать!

Янто пару раз моргает, сбитый с толку её широкой, заразительной улыбкой; ничто в этой женщине не выдаёт ни сильного телепата, ни тем более не-человека.

Это ещё подозрительней.

— Простите, — пытается собраться с мыслями он. — Мы знакомы?

— В каком-то смысле, — кивает она. — Я Доктор, и у нас почти нет времени, пойдём!

Она разворачивается и быстро идёт в темноту ближайшего тупика с мусорными баками; шагая вдогонку, Янто замечает в глубине, у самой стены, синюю полицейскую будку, из приоткрытой двери которой льётся свет.

— Стойте. — Янто резко тормозит.

Доктор, уже стоящая на входе, с нетерпением разворачивается к нему.

Янто скрещивает руки на груди.

— Вы хотите исправить... всё это? 456?

Он почти видит, как она перестаёт светиться, медленно качая головой.

— Некоторые события нельзя изменить, — отвечает она через пару секунд молчания. — Точнее, нет, можно, но будет... ещё хуже.

Её лицо темнеет и на мгновение становится иным и отстранённым; Янто мимолётно думает, что это выражение куда больше подошло бы её предшественнику в полосатом костюме.

— Нет, Янто Джонс, — продолжает она, — это касается только тебя. И ещё одного моего старого друга, который очень хотел тебя видеть.

Янто понимает её сразу — и не хочет спрашивать больше. Он почти уверен, что спойлеры к будущему — плохая идея; к тому же, его будущее вполне предсказуемо и, возможно, стоит просто сосредоточиться на том, кто помнит его и много, много лет спустя.

— Обещайте вернуть меня не через полгода, — вздыхает он, шагая навстречу ей.

Она отступает вглубь, и Янто оказывается в ТАРДИС, немедленно чувствуя уже знакомое движение в сознании. Доктор смотрит на него выжидающе.

— Она живая, — мягко, шокированно выдыхает Янто, и Доктор одобрительно кивает.

— Обычно говорят «она больше изнутри», но так тоже пойдёт.

Янто не сдерживает смешок:

— В обычной полицейской будке вместе с Джеком вы вряд ли бы долго выдержали.

Доктор смеётся в ответ, и ТАРДИС шевелится в сознании Янто, будто тоже смеясь.

— Она ужасно любопытная, — слегка извиняясь, говорит Доктор, щёлкая кнопками у колонны в центре комнаты. — Если тебе не нравится, просто скажи ей.

Янто не имеет ничего против: присутствие ТАРДИС — приветливое, осторожное и успокаивающее, как старая мамина кошка, любившая растягиваться на коленях.

— Кстати, разве это не запрещено? — приходит ему в голову. — Пересекать свои же временные линии и всё такое.

Доктор пожимает плечами, стоя к нему спиной.

— Что бы я ни сделала, здесь всё уже случилось.

Она разворачивается к нему, и выражение её лица, которое Янто не успевает уловить, быстро меняется на улыбку:

— А теперь мы взлетаем! И надеемся не промахнуться!

Центральная колонна вспыхивает и движется, оглушительно шумя; всю ТАРДИС встряхивает, и Янто едва успевает прислониться к стене, а Доктор ныряет под консоль.

— Что значит «надеемся»? — перекрикивает шум Янто.

— Если я врежусь в себя, будет катастрофа! — отзывается Доктор. — Нет, правда, большой бадабум, конец Вселенной и всё такое!

— Итак, план, — бормочет Янто. — Просто выжить. Отличный план.

ТАРДИС затихает. Отряхиваясь, Доктор вылезает из-под консоли и наклоняется над одним из мониторов.

— Ух ты, ровно вовремя!

Она широким шагом проносится мимо Янто к двери и, открыв, взмахивает рукой.

— Было бы здорово показать тебе Нью-Нью-Йорк... лет так сто назад, — говорит она. — Но чем меньше ты болтаешься вне своего времени, тем лучше, да и сейчас там всё равно печальное зрелище.

Они быстро идут по пустому и некогда очень красивому городу; задирая голову, Янто видит высоко в небе острые шпили и верхушки небоскрёбов, но весь нижний уровень — грязные палатки и вагончики, ржавый металл и погасшие вывески.

Закашлявшись от дыма, Янто прижимает к носу платок.

— Больше похоже на Нью-Нью-Кардифф, — говорит он.

— Валлийцы, — фыркает Доктор, не сбавляя шага.

Они поднимаются по каменным ступеням во что-то, смутно похожее на древнегреческий храм; возможно, какое-то государственное здание, — но даже там тихо и пусто.

— А где все?

— В безопасности. По крайней мере, те, кто остались.

Доктор в последний момент поворачивается у больших закрытых дверей, видимо, главного зала, и идёт в обход по коридору.

Когда они входят в главный зал с бокового входа, Янто едва не спотыкается о змеящийся по полу провод.

Провода и трубки вьются под ногами, освещаемые голубым светом мониторов рядом; в полутьме Янто не сразу разбирается, куда они все ведут, но наконец замечает отблеск стекла — и замирает перед огромной, отдалённо человеческой и очень старой головой за стеклом.

Они с Доктором молча смотрят на голову, а голова смотрит на них.

— Видишь, капитан? — нарушает молчание Доктор. — Быстрее, чем FedEx.

Пару секунд голова продолжает так же смотреть на них — а потом её губы изгибаются в улыбке, и Янто слышит отчётливый и до боли знакомый смешок.

В своём сознании.

— Оставь нас ненадолго, Хэйм, — мягко говорит голова, не шевеля губами; она в упор смотрит на Янто, и Янто, ошарашенный, просто смотрит в ответ.

То ли монахиня, то ли медсестра с кошачьим лицом выскальзывает из-за сосуда, внутри которого лежит голова:

— Да, Лицо Бо.

Доктор легко касается плеча Янто, и тот вздрагивает.

— У вас есть что-то около часа, — говорит она. — Это важно.

Янто медленно кивает. Доктор подходит к Лицу Бо, прислоняется к стеклу лбом и ладонями, и Лицо закрывает глаза.

Примерно спустя минуту она, встряхнув головой и быстро моргая, выходит вслед за Хэйм.

Янто остаётся с Лицом Бо наедине.

— Янто Джонс, — говорит Лицо Бо, копируя произношение Доктора, будто слова незнакомы ему.

— Джек, — отвечает Янто, подходя ближе, и с удивлением понимает, что верит этому не только осознанно, но и в глубине души: чем больше он смотрит, тем легче узнавать знакомый изгиб губ и очертания лица; из-за стекла на него смотрит взгляд Джека, и в мыслях звучат интонации Джека.

Янто стоит в шаге от стекла, на всякий случай не касаясь его; некоторые из проводов ведут в сосуд, прямо к Джеку, и на мгновение сердце Янто сжимается в надежде, что ему не больно.

Джек поднимает одно из множества щупалец, отходящих от головы вместо волос, легко стучит по стеклу, и оно вдруг с шипением уезжает вниз.

— Иди сюда, — говорит Джек. — Дай мне вспомнить тебя.

— Что ты помнишь? — спрашивает Янто, осторожно садясь на пол у металлического края банки, в которой лежит Джек.

Глупо задавать этот вопрос, если хочешь избежать разочарований. Джеку могут быть уже миллионы или миллиарды лет — человеческая память не продержится столько, даже если бы он хотел запомнить Янто.

— Почти ничего, — отвечает Джек. — Я забыл твой голос, и цвет волос, и как ты выглядишь, когда кончаешь. — Янто, несмотря ни на что, едва сдерживает улыбку: Джек, разумеется, всё ещё очень Джек. — Но я помню, как ты был рядом со мной. Помню, как люблю тебя.

Слова врезаются в Янто, сминают, как картонную фигурку.

— Это не нужно проговаривать, — тихо отвечает он.

— Нет, нужно, — неожиданно резко выплёвывает Джек. — Всегда было нужно.

Уже мягче он добавляет:

— Ты сказал, что через тысячу лет я не вспомню тебя.

Джек успокаивается так же легко, как и вспыхивает, — во всяком случае, насколько Янто может понять его почти неподвижное лицо. Информацию о том, что он должен сказать, Янто тщательно запоминает на потом.

Он набирает воздуха, чтобы выпустить слова сразу, не думая и не передумывая:

— Ты же знаешь, что я тоже люблю тебя?

— Янто, — отвечает Джек, улыбаясь одними глазами, — как я мог не знать?

Янто от души надеется, что в полутьме Джеку не видно, как он краснеет, — судя по необидному смешку в голове, зря.

Он замечает ведущие к Джеку воздуховоды.

— Тебе не вредно так? Без стекла.

Джек издаёт отрицательное «хм-м» — Янто с удивлением понимает, что вслух.

— Воздух вкусный, — говорит Джек, медленно шевеля губами.

Янто смотрит в его покрасневшие золотые глаза.

— Ты... ведь всё ещё бессмертный? — осторожно спрашивает он.

— Всё ещё, да, — легко, быстро и опять мысленно отвечает Джек.

Одно из его щупалец вдруг касается рукава Янто, слегка дёргая ближе. Аккуратно опираясь на край банки, Янто встаёт и оказывается нос к носу с Джеком.

— Я хочу вспомнить тебя, — снова говорит он.

Его щупальца с молочно-белыми, чуть светящимися шарами на концах трогают руки Янто, сначала осторожно, а потом, когда Янто кивает, не шевелясь, — смелее. Джек обводит контуры его тела, гладит плечи; Янто слегка льнёт щекой к одному из светящихся шаров, гладкому и тёплому.

— Что это? — спрашивает он, кивая на шар.

Джек смеётся:

— Догадайся.

Более тонкое щупальце без шара на конце легонько щекочет нос Янто, ерошит волосы и гладит лоб; Джек смотрит на него пристально и нежно, точно так же, как в постели, когда наклоняется над ним, читая Янто безо всяких проблем, понимая, когда можно ещё подразнить или остановиться, безошибочно чувствуя его.

— Я слышу, о чём ты думаешь, — замечает Джек.

Янто только улыбается:

— Это давно не секрет.

Джек как будто обнимает его щупальцами, два с одной стороны и два с другой, и Янто вдруг вспоминает, как по-дурацки неуверенно тот выглядел, когда у двери номера желал Янто спокойной ночи после того, как они разобрались с Джоном Хартом и пошли в отель прятаться от самих себя.

Тогда Янто, не выдержав, поцеловал его — и в ту ночь они просто спали вместе, потому что за всеми шутками и обычными дурацкими намёками Джека прятались тени чего-то тёмного и страшного, и всё, чего хотел Янто, — держать Джека крепче.

Огромная почти нечеловеческая голова сейчас выглядит точно так же.

Янто кладёт ладонь на щёку Джека. Под его пальцами обычная морщинистая кожа, тёплая и плотная, и его рука смотрится до смешного маленькой на лице Джека. Он наклоняется и целует Джека в нижнюю губу, вдыхая знакомый, хоть и изменившийся, запах, и Джек выдыхает, обдавая его лицо тёплым воздухом.

Он просто целует Джека, и теперь это так же привычно, как и в его собственном времени, где Джек ещё человек.

— Как у тебя так вышло? — спрашивает он, устроившись щекой у носа Джека.

— Долгая история. Но эй, всё ещё чертовски хорош, — хмыкает Джек.

— Да, — соглашается Янто, — по крайней мере, ты мог быть покрыт слизью.

— Но ты бы всё равно меня поцеловал, — довольно говорит Джек.

— Да, — говорит Янто, потому что нет смысла отрицать очевидное, а потом: — Я люблю тебя, — и во второй раз это выходит гораздо легче.

Джек молчит. Янто поднимает голову — и видит под его глазами две блестящие дорожки.

— Джек, — только и успевает сказать Янто, прежде чем поток мыслей заливает его; в основном это «люблю», и «прости», и «мне так жаль», и вдруг «парочка» — и Янто сначала не понимает, о чём он, а потом до него доходит.

— Прости меня, — говорит Джек, и даже в мыслях его голос сдавлен.

— Всё в порядке. — Янто неловко обнимает его поперёк подбородка, насколько хватает рук. — Всё хорошо, Джек.

— Боль, — негромко говорит он. — Я почти забыл, как это.

Янто целует его в первое, что подворачивается; это оказывается кончик носа. Щупальца Джека вздрагивают, гладя его по спине.

Он думает, каково Джеку, всегда так любившему прикосновения, неподвижно лежать за стеклом, и утыкается лбом в тёплую щёку. Шар на конце одного из щупалец подталкивает низ жилета Янто, пытаясь забраться под него, и Янто замирает — но потом расслабляется.

Джек всегда искал утешения, обнимая его, лаская и просто держась за него — и даже сейчас, спустя десятки, если не сотни, тысяч лет, ничего не изменилось; это успокаивает Янто, и медленно, осторожно он расстёгивает жилет.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Джек, и в его голосе — несвойственная ему осторожность.

Янто закатывает глаза:

— Во всяком случае, теперь Риз и бобы нам не помешают.

Джек молчит, а потом едва ощутимо касается разума Янто. Янто охотно подталкивает воспоминание на поверхность, и Джек смеётся, но его смех не достигает глаз.

Когда Янто расстёгивает рубашку, Джек немедленно касается груди тёплым белым шаром на конце щупальца; это странное, но приятное чувство, и слабое статическое электричество от шара покалывает соски.

На самом деле секс со щупальцами, который у Янто сейчас, скорее всего, случится, — не самое странное, чем занимались они с Джеком, и пожалуй, даже не в первой пятёрке.

— Ты составлял список? — хмыкает Джек. — Так и знал.

— Не подслушивай, — отзывается Янто.

Щупальца вытягиваются и удлиняются, тянутся к Янто, и одно из более тонких без шара на конце ухитряется расстегнуть пуговицу на брюках; Джек обвивает руки Янто, гладит, между лопаток прижимается тёплый шар, и Янто стаскивает брюки с трусами вниз. Они падают к ботинкам, и он от души надеется, что Хэйм не застанет его с Джеком врасплох, как однажды удалось Гвен.

Джек глубоко вдыхает. Янто вспоминает, что последний раз принимал душ в ещё целом Хабе, и пытается отстраниться от огромного носа, но Джек придерживает его щупальцами:

— Это неважно.

Джек дышит им, и он остаётся на месте, несмотря на горящие щёки. Сам Джек пахнет всё тем же завораживающим свежим запахом, теперь ещё сильнее, и Янто топит в нём весь стыд, все сомнения; он ловит щупальце, лохматящее волосы у него за ухом, втягивает острый кончик в рот, и Джек стонет.

Хм, думает Янто и трётся спиной о шары, которыми Джек касается его; Джек отвечает едва слышными вздохами, довольными и расслабленными, и, осмелев, Янто склоняется к нему, прижимается к огромной щеке, целует и гладит всё, до чего дотягивается; тёплый рот Джека пульсирует под поцелуями, и когда страшные немигающие глаза закрываются, Янто проводит губами по влажным солоноватым краям век.

Несколько тонких щупалец вдруг обвивают его член. Янто бессильно прислоняется к Джеку, удерживаемый на ногах только крупными щупальцами поперёк груди. Один из светящихся белых шаров лежит у него на плече, и Янто обхватывает его ладонями, подносит к губам и лижет.

— Ещё, — требует Джек, и, фыркнув, Янто облизывает шар, матовый, тёплый и твёрдый.

Это немного странно — как лизать большую лампочку — но Джеку явно нравится, и скоро под рукой Янто проскальзывает ещё одно щупальце с шаром, и он задыхается в запахе Джека, бессмысленно открывает рот, утыкаясь в шары губами, и перед глазами вдруг возникает яркая, почти как настоящая, картинка: Джек, обнажённый, старше, чем его помнит Янто, обрамляет коленями плечи Янто, опускается на него, касается его губ тяжёлыми яйцами:

— Давай же, Янто, открой рот, — и Янто не нужно уговаривать; теперь он, конечно, не сможет взять Джека в рот, но удовольствия от вздохов и стонов Джека это ничуть не уменьшает.

Джек медленно скользит щупальцами по его члену, и Янто слишком сухо, чтобы кончить, но трение, едва проходящее по границе неприятного, нравится ему даже больше, как будто так Джек крепче соединён с ним, как будто так Джек его не отпустит. Он любит, когда Джек мучает его, не даёт кончить, выматывает до бессвязных просьб. Одно из щупалец пробирается в рот Янто, чуть шевелится вперёд-назад, и Янто сосёт его и хочет, чтобы это был член.

— Как ты хочешь? — спрашивает Джек в его мыслях, всё ещё человек и, может быть, чуть лучше, чем в реальности, чем тот Джек, что спит на полу склада Торчвуда Один где-то много, много лет назад; он подмигивает, и видение так ярко.

Янто с усилием отвлекается от телепатической связи, кое-как отстраняется, смотрит на Джека, шире открывает глаза, моргая.

— Не надо, — говорит он, обводя пальцем глубокие морщины на лбу Джека; его кожа кажется приятно прохладной там, где касается вспотевшей разгорячённой кожи Янто. — Я хочу видеть тебя.

Джек смотрит на него тяжёлым взглядом золотых глаз. Янто мельком думает о драконах и не отводит взгляд, стараясь не думать о том, что стоит голый и возбуждённый, со штанами вокруг ног: что-что, а играть с Джеком в гляделки он научился давно, и даже если сейчас Джек — тысячелетняя гигантская голова, это не значит, что его шансы переупрямить Янто выросли.

Джек смеётся, моргая от неожиданности.

— Тысячелетняя? Ты мне льстишь, Янто. Неужели я настолько хорошо сохранился?

Янто наклоняется и просто целует его, и каким-то образом это работает, губы Джека осторожно движутся вместе с его, и когда Джек выдыхает, из приоткрытого рта вырывается золотистый туман. Он покалывает лицо Янто, и тот закрывает глаза перед странным теплом, будто расправляющим его изнутри.

Джек гладит шрам на его щеке.

Глядя прямо на Джека, Янто сжимает член в кулаке, проводит пару раз, ловит ближайшее щупальце и касается белым шаром сосков, тихо шипя от слабых разрядов. Джек снова обвивает и держит его, и Янто расслабляется, утыкаясь лбом в щёку Джека рядом с носом, раздвигает ноги, насколько может. Джек просовывает щупальце ему в рот, Янто облизывает его как может тщательно и расслабляется, когда чувствует его, мокрое и холодное, у ануса; Джек не спешит входить, обводит его кончиком, ласкает шов за яйцами, и Янто глухо стонет.

Когда Джек наконец входит в него, это не так и странно. Янто вспоминает, как однажды Джек притащил какую-то длинную, гибкую и тонкую игрушку, вставил один конец в него, а другой в себя и, видимо, рассчитывал хорошенько его помучить, — но в конце концов просто забыл обо всём, выгибаясь верхом на Янто, пока тот двигал игрушкой у него внутри.

Щупальце внутри него всего одно, и хотя оно тонкое, слюны всё равно едва хватает. Оно достаёт глубоко, куда глубже, чем член, и в то же время почти не ощутимо, когда не движется. Джек шевелит им внутри волнами, задевая стенки, и Янто безрезультатно пытается сжаться вокруг него; Джек негромко смеётся, обводит чувствительный вход, трёт его, и Янто наощупь тянется к какому-нибудь из щупалец с шаром, пытаясь ответить Джеку хоть так.

— Да, Янто! — ахает Джек, дёргается внутри него, и Янто шипит от движения так глубоко.

Щупальце с шаром на конце пробирается между его ног, заставляет раздвинуть их шире, трёт яйца и за ними, ещё одно задевает соски, Джек сжимает его член, ласкает головку, и Янто всхлипывает, потому что Джека слишком много, он насажен на Джека, и Джек вокруг него, видит его насквозь и хотел видеть, когда уже почти не помнил.

Даже не пытаясь сконцентрироваться, Янто мысленно стремится к Джеку — и в следующую секунду тонет. Его заполняет расплавленный золотой свет, мягкий и шумящий, как волны; они разбиваются о него изнутри, разметают его на частицы, и нет ни одной, что не парила бы в золотом свете. Где-то далеко Янто слышит мягкий довольный выдох Джека.

Оргазм пронизывает Янто насквозь, проходит через позвоночник, и на мгновение Янто не видит и не слышит ничего, кроме шума крови в ушах и семени на щеке Джека; удовольствие стихает короткими острыми всплесками, и каждый новый заставляет Янто почти беззвучно стонать. Джек гладит его по взмокшей спине, осторожно вынимает щупальце, и с минуту Янто просто стоит так, пустой и расслабленный, опустив голову и пытаясь дышать. Движения щупалец на спине — далеко не обычные полусонные объятия, но Янто легко и спокойно. Его ладони выводят круги на коже Джека, который вытирает щёку и с удовлетворённым «хм-м» отправляет кончик щупальца в рот.

Янто мысленно прикидывает, сколько прошло времени. Получается, что у них ещё есть немного, и, подняв приятно тяжёлую голову, он ловит взгляд Джека.

Джек смотрит в ответ, нежно и спокойно, и Янто так давно не видел этого взгляда; он помнит страх и отчаяние в глазах Джека, когда тот выталкивал его из Хаба, и отстранённость в последнее время. Иногда, когдя Янто просыпается раньше Джека, он видит этот взгляд, пока Джек моргает, сонный, не до конца осознавая реальность.

— Тебе пора, — говорит Джек, гладя лицо Янто и не делая ни малейшей попытки отпустить его.

Янто не нужно быть телепатом, чтобы знать, почему Джек не хочет отпускать его. Здесь, в неизвестном будущем, где Джек — голова в стеклянной банке, он сам давно мёртв, погиб где-то там, куда он возвращается, но даже останься он здесь, смерть будет неизбежна, и Янто не видит смысла сопротивляться.

— Мой храбрый Янто, — тихо говорит Джек, и Янто снова видит картинку.

Это воспоминание, расплывчатое и рваное: Янто стоит спиной к Джеку, составляя на поднос три чашки кофе. Услышав шаги, он оборачивается и улыбается Джеку, и Янто в настоящем едва не падает, когда на него обрушиваются любовь и страх из воспоминания.

Он догадывается, что это за день, по своей рубашке: тот самый, когда Хаб был разрушен; Джек отсутствующе кивнул ему, проходя мимо, как всегда в последнее время.

От Джека исходит сожаление, усталое, болезненное и огромное.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Янто. — Я знаю.

Он не добавляет «теперь» и заталкивает эту мысль так далеко, как только может.

Спасаясь от взгляда Джека, он наклоняется и подбирает трусы с брюками; тоскливо отмечая, что на общем фоне брюкам уже безразлично, лежали они на полу или нет.

— Гигантская голова трахнула тебя щупальцами, а краснеешь ты только сейчас, — не без веселья отмечает Джек. — А можешь ещё немного повернуться?

Янто любит его так, что задохнётся.

Ну, и после того, как гигантская голова трахнула его щупальцами, ему действительно нечего терять. Отпустив брюки, он поворачивается, наклоняется за рубашкой, открывая Джеку вид, и Джек смеётся.

Янто одевается под его внимательным взглядом, позволяя Джеку ловить каждое мгновение. Он застёгивает последнюю пуговицу рубашки, опускается на колени и целует Джека в губы.

Когда он встаёт, стекло, окружающее Джека, поднимается обратно. Сглотнув, Янто идёт к выходу.

Уже открыв дверь, он оборачивается.

— До встречи, Янто Джонс, — говорит Джек, и его дыхание оседает на стекле.

Янто пропускает взволнованную Хэйм, закрывает за собой дверь, и только тогда до него доходит.

Не может быть, думает он.

— Скорей идём! — Доктор поднимается со ступеней, отрываясь от рассматривания одинаково серого неба, и срывается в быстрый шаг. — Другая версия меня уже здесь.

* * *

Доктор возвращает их тремя минутами позже того, когда они улетели.

Джек, Гвен и Риз всё так же спят. Янто прокрадывается к своему месту и ложится лицом к Джеку; не просыпаясь, тот забрасывает на него руку и край тёплой шинели — и за мгновение до сна Янто чувствует себя в безопасности.


End file.
